yuragisoufandomcom-20200214-history
Nadare Tenko Arc
Nadare Tenko Arc is one of many story arc of Yuragi-sou no Yuuna-san series. This arc introduces Nadare Tenko, a mysterious character who reveals himself as the head of the Tenko House and attempts to destroy the Yuragi Inn in order to resume the East-West Armies's conflict for supremacy over the world. While this arc illustrates the brutal rivalry between Kogarashi and Nadare due to the latter's hatred for the former for being too powerful for the world, it also introduces the extending members of the Tenko House who try to eliminate Yuragi Inn as well for the sake of self=proclaimed "justice". Plot Preparation of The Yuragi Inn's Force field Part 1 (To be added...) Part 2 Part 3 (To be added...) Part 4 (TO be added...) Part 5 (TO be added...) Everybody become Children Part 1 (To be added...) Part 2 Part 3 (To be added...) Part 4 (TO be added...) Part 5 (TO be added...) Enter Nadare Tenko Meanwhile, Yuuna is shocked to learn that the Yuragi Inn's barrier is cancelled so she opt to return and meet everyone. Instead, she is bind by a a Reversed Spiritual Armor and meets a stranger who introduces himself as Nadare Tenko, the new Head of the Tenko House after Byakuei. Consequently, she is kidnapped by Nadare and being isolated at somewhere from the Inn with Miria watching her. However, Miria's phone rings and it's from her father who thanking Yuuna for taking care of Miria and to repay her deeds by freeing her while Nadare is awayManga Chapter 158. Uneasy Alliance Between Yuragi Inn and Shakuhito Part 1 (To be added...) Part 2 Part 3 (To be added...) Part 4 (TO be added...) Part 5 (TO be added...) Disappearance of the Yuragi Inn Part 1 With Nonko's fireball serves as a distraction, everyone have to escape but Nadare finds them and try to obliterate the Yuragi Inn along with them. Kogarashi, in an act to save everyone, leaves the group and punches Nadare and demands him a fair fight without getting everyone involved. Nadare finds Kogarashi's noble chivalry "disgusting", however, and he tries to attack Kogarashi with his beam only to injure Nonko instead as the Oni shields the young Yatahagane from the attack. To rub insult to injury, Nadare viciously taunts Kogarashi by mocking Nonko's sacrifice as a "consequences" for him "acting" heroic that instantly garners Kogarashi's wrath as the Yatahagane refuses to forgive the invader. Meanwhile, Matora tells Karura to join the fight but the Tengu brushes it off as she views it as a burden to everyone. After they finds Chitose who is found unconscious during the commotion, everyone then makes their escape until their stumble a barrier that surrounding the inn. Now with all the residents are trapped inside the barrier, Nadare proceeds to create a giant energy ball to obliterate Yuragi Inn while knocking Kogarashi out before the latter can intervene. At the same time, Nadare remarks about his loathe for Kogarashi Part 3 (To be added...) Part 4 (TO be added...) Part 5 (TO be added...) Part 5 (TO be added...) The Main Headquarters of Tenko House Part 1 (to be added...) Part 2 (To be added..) Part 3 At the same place, Nadare reports to his retainers about Yuragi Inn's escape but assures them that they were no longer a threat due to his spell onto them in place